


Sisterly home truths

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: After Laurel rips into Sara and Oliver. Sara decides to give laurel some home truths about just how much she has suffered the last 6 years. (Set during arrow series 2 time of death)Chapter 6 onwards is a series of Sara and Laurel sisterly friendship one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

Sara was not happy. She'd just had to listen to her sister give a mouth full of abuse to everyone including her and she wasn't going to take it anymore. Yes she understood her sister was mad. But it was 6 years now. Sara had seen enough death and destruction to know that holding a grudge over something so stupid was a waste of time and effort. She follows Laurel out the apartment imto the corridor and calls after her.

"HEY?"

Laurel glares at her.

"Get lost Sara." She snaps at her.

Sara runs round in front of her.

"No."

Laurel snarls at her.

"Move Sara or I'll move you myself and you won't like the end result."

Sara looks at her seriously then just laughs.

"Even if you weren't currently drunk or high you wouldn't have a chance. Is that little threat meant to scare me? Maybe it would've when we were kids but now that's kind of funny."

Laurel glares and throws a punch at her which Sara easily dodges.

"Laurel don't be stupid."

Laurel ignores her and attacks again and again Sara dodges with no effort and redirects her strike so she's facing the other way.

"That's 2 free shots laurel. You attack me again I'm going to have to hit you back. I'm not standing here all night dodging your crap punches."

Laurel snarls and runs at her. Sara sighs and hits her with a gentle side kick into her stomach but still had enough force to knock her down. Sara sighs.

"Take deep breaths you'll be fine."

Laurel slowly gets up holding her stomach glaring fiercely.

"You haven't changed one fucking bit."

Sara laughs.

"No? Well maybe you need to look closer."

"You've always been the same Sara an arrogant bitch. Who thinks only of herself and doesn't care about anyone."

Sara folds her arms.

"Do you know Why that was?...that was because of you."

"Me? Wow way to take responsibility bitch."

"Just shut up and listen laurel. When I was little I wanted nothing more than to be like you....it meant everything for me to be like you. But you constantly had to remind me that I wasn't like you, wasn't as good as you. That time I got a B on my history project I came home all excited about it then you told me oh well Sara I got an A*. Or when I was really into my dancing and I loved it but you got mom and dad to stop me from doing the lessons because it was interfering with school and dancing wasn't important. Well to you anyway."

Laurel rolls her eyes.

"Whatever just keep making excuses."

"It's not an excuse it's just a fact. By high school I'd stopped trying to be like you. So instead I did everything I could to be unlike you. But I still always defended you....remember when we had that argument in the corridor one day. Just you and me there and I pushed you and you ended up trying to hit me and ended up hitting the fire alarm? Who took the blame for that? Me...I stood up and said it was me. But of course you had to be all smug about me getting grounded and rub my nose in it. Instead of saying thank you for saving your ass. Or what about that time I saw you getting bullied by those older girls I ran straight over and tried to fight them off you and I damm well got my ass kicked because I couldn't fight for shit then. What did you do? Did you help me? No you just stood and watched and once they were finished you gave me a lecture about fighting and told mom and dad that I stared a fight at school. You missed out the bit about me trying to stop a bully to protect you."

"Really Sara? Your saying you slept with my boyfriend because I let you take the blame for a fire alarm and I stopped you dancing?"

Sara laughs and shakes her head.

"Nope. But it was good payback. You knew I liked him...I told you it one night and then when I told you I was going to try something I get pulled in by the cops at a party? Was that a coincidence Laurel?"

"No i told dad because you were an underage girl going to a party."

"Yeah because you never did that did you sis? 

Sara asks sarcastically.

"Look if you really have to know he made the first move on me. Okay just before I went to college I saw him and said hi and he started flirting and I flirted back that was it then I left. Then he started texting me...and yeah and then I was coming back and she said we should "meet up" at first I wasn't sure I was getting cold feet and I didn't want to do that to you but then of course when I told you that he wasn't a loyal person you just called me a bitch and that's what got me to do it. Yeah it was dumb but I was a stupid kid."

Laurel glares.

"And a stupid woman as well as you're doing the same thing again."

"No I'm not. Are you and him currently together? No you're not. Or do you need him to get permission for the rest of his life from you before he dates someone else? You and him aren't together. Me and him can do what we want it's none of your business."

Laurel gives Sara a shove on her chest. But Sara doesn't even budge.

"I bet you're loving this aren't you. You were always an immature little girl who has a million excuses ready in her head for all her screw ups."

"LAurel I'm not making excuses for my actions. It was dumb and stupid and childish but at least I'm taking responsibility. You..you're blaming everyone for your life going to shit....me, Ollie, dad, the arrow...oh yeah I heard about your little stunt trying to set up a guy you needed help from. "

"You don't deserve my forgiveness Sara. I've suffered because of you."

Sara burst out laughing.

"You've suffered? You don't know the meaning of the word. For 6 years you've been at law school and in a nice job and a nice home with a decent boyfriend before he died....saving your ass by the way because you were to focused on saving some stupid case files from a collapsing building."

Sara was angry now and laurels face pales at the words as Sara continues.

"Tommy dying sucks I get that. But you made your choices, you chose to drink and drive you chose to steal pills that got you fired. That had nothing to do with me or Ollie or anyone. But yeah you've suffered so bad where me and Ollie were sipping cocktails on the beach weren't we?...well breaking news sis we weren't. I can't say all of what happened to Ollie but me? I was floating through th water for days half naked before being picked up by a ship of pirates and then held prisoner by a man torturing people. Then he put a gun to my head and made Ollie choose to save me and another girl and I watched that girl take a bullet through the head. The yet again I got washed away and came very very close to dying. I wish I had died sometimes. But I am not the Sara you knew...I'm not that same kid who hot wired your car and took it for a joyride or any of the stuff I did. I didn't even sleep in a real bed for over 2 years. I have seen so much death and pain and misery that it consumes me...when I close my eyes I hear more screams than anyone can count. I could easily fall Into despair and drink myself into a comer or overdose on whatever crap is out there. But I haven't I'm trying to change and I'm trying to do better."

Laurel looks down. She was still angry but softens a little at hearing her story but still had resentment in her.

"That was a cool story Sara...you were always very...inventive with your imagination."

That made Sara snap and she punched her hard knocking laurel down. Laurel gets up quick ready to attack again but Sara twists her arm holding her against the wall.

"You arrogant bitch. Those 6 years were nothing but pain. I suffered more than I ever thought possible and did things to survive that I never thought I could've ever done. But I did it. You want proof? You want to see I'm not lying. Fine"

She lets go of Laurel then lifts her shirt high as she can just over her bra. Laurel gasps seeing all the scars over Sara.

"Sara...how...what happened?"

"Oh believe me now? Or do you think I just did these before I came so I could win the argument..."

Laurel blinks guiltily but notices something else on Sara.

"When the hell did you get that ripped and muscular?"

Laurel knew Sara always had a pretty good body and sometimes had been jealous of her little sister. But Sara had never been an athletic girl apart from her dancing and laurel sometimes dragging her out for a run. Laurel couldn't beliege how strong Sara looked. She'd seen less muscle on professional boxers which also made her realise something else.

"The way you easily dodged my punches, that kick you hit me with, the arm lock...when did you learn how to fight like that?"

Sara sighs,

"I told you I did what I had to do to survive. I'm not proud of much of it either. But you know what sis I'm done here. I have spent my entire chasing after you looking for your praise and your approved and wanting you to be proud of me...but I don't care anymore. Love me, hate me whatever...I'm done trying to convince you. I'm not saying sorry again...it's your choice now. You want us to be sisters and friends again great. If not then that's your call."

Sara walks away leaving laurel with so much to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel reflects on the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally do notes before my chapters but this needs saying before anyone reads on. THis is /my/ adaptation of the story and my opinions on it. If you can't accept that without leaving abuse in the comments then I don't want you to read this.
> 
> I will be deleting any abusive messages to me or anyone else on the comments. I already have deleted a number of them. Simply because I'm not having my story turned into a place where abuse is shouted over fictional characters. If you don't like the story then don't read it. I'm going to continue to write this story my way and I'm not changing how it's written for anyone.
> 
> I don't hate Laurel at all. I like her character a lot but this is how I see that part of her story. I don't see laurel as this perfect girl and I don't see Sara as perfect either. This chapter is from Laurels POV. Next chapter will be Sara's.
> 
> Now that's all over with hope you enjoy it and please do review but not abusive crap because that'll just get deleted.

Laurel wakes up the next day with a killer hangover and groans at the memory of her and Sara's argument. First she just completely blames Sara and goes about as normal but then she starts to think about it more.

Did Sara have a point?

Yes in a way she did. Laurel remembered being jealous of Sara from the moment she was born. She'd always loved being the only child and then Sara came along and then all of a sudden it wasn't just her and then of course Sara had to have this beautiful blonde hair and a dazzling smile even from an early age. But when they both started school Laurel quickly realised Sara was no where near as academic as she was. Sara wasn't dumb but she was lazy so laurel had used that to her advantage and made sure to tell Sara at every opportunity how much cleverer she was.

Laurel thinks about those moments Sara had mentioned. How Sara took the blame for her. Yeah that was true but Sara was the one who wound up laurel so much she had to hit her so it really was her fault. Well that was how Laurel justified it to herself. Also when Sara got into a fight defending her again that was her fault since Laurel never asked for any help.

Yes Laurel had convinced her parents to stop sending Sara to dance lessons but that was for Sara's own good because she was spending to much time on that and not focusing on her studies. Though now laurel looks at it and realises she was wrong to do that. She can remember watching Sara on stage and seeing how passionate and happy she looked while dancing. Laurel had also felt major jealous watching Sara win awards and get huge rounds of applause from strangers. Laurel had never been as good as her at dancing and in one show where Sara got the starring role laurel had been forced to sit back stage and help with refreshments because she wasn't good enough to even get a background part. From then Laurel had started to do everything to get Sara away from dancing.

Laurel sighs to herself now realising these excuses were pathetic and she had done the wrong thing in this occasions. But Sara wasn't an innocent girl either she was constantly pulling pranks on her and embarrassing her and doing stupid things just to annoy Laurel. But Laurel realised maybe she was harsh on Sara sometimes and that could've pushed her into acting like that.

Even when Sara got her first job working in a bar. Laurel of course had to make fun of it and put it down talking about How it was a bar for hookers and pervs to check out women and her words had been Sara looked like a glorified stripper in her outfit. Laurel cringes now remembering the look of hurt on Sara's face when she said that but at the time Laurel was proud she'd wiped Sara's smug smile off her face.

It wasn't like the sisters hated each other. They actually for the most part got along well and laughed and joked a lot together and they shared a bedroom for most of their childhood and one thing Laurel knew about Sara was she was fiercely loyal to her and if anyone said q bad word about Laurel Sara would be right there to defend her no matter what.

Laurel had spent 5 years villafying sara making her out to be some dumb bimbo slut in her mind. But Laurel had seen the pain in Sara's eyes last night and knew she wasn't lying about that stuff she went through. Laurel couldn't even imagine it being a prisoner and watching people tortured. Sara had been a rebel and gotten in a few scraps as a kid but she was definetely not exposed to that dark side of the world. LAurel had known a bit more due to her Law training and studying old case files but Sara had been more oblivious to things and lived in her own little happy bubble of friends and parties and boyfriends. Also the scars on her sisters body. Laurel knew Sara had never been the toughest as a kid whenever she got a knock she'd run to their mom crying so to see her sister had taken all of that and was still somewhat functional was shocking. Also Sara's fighting ability. Yes she'd been in fights but more sloppy punches than anything. Yes both her and Sara had been taught basic self defence but the way Sara fought last night was way more than that. What must've happened to her to make her learn how to fight like that?

When laurel had first seen she was alive her first thought was this was just another one of Sara's pranks to annoy Laurel. But laurel saw now that was totally ridiculous. Even sleeping with Oliver. Of course Laurel didn't condone that but Sara was right. Laurel knew Sara liked her and she'd deliberately sabotaged Sara's attempt to be with him. She'd abused Sara's trust by doing that. So she couldn't blame Sara either for going with it when he started flirting with her. 

Laurel had been so angry with Sara and Imediately blamed her and made her out to be the one in the wrong. But the truth was that Laurel now sees is that both of them had done bad things that had contributed to all of this and Sara had definetely suffered enough in 6 years for what she's done.

Laurel sighs and realises.

She has to clear the air with her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again hope you enjoy and again any rude and nasty comments will be deleted. By all means give your opinion but no need for name calling.

Sara sighs to herself.

After the argument the night before Sara had gone to her own private gym. Yes she mostly worked out with Oliver and Diggle in the basement of Verdant but sometimes she needed her own space so she'd broken into an abandoned building and converted it into a decent gym. She'd spent an hour doing pull ups then moves over to a punch bag and hits and kicks it viciously as she tries to not think about the night before.

Was she harsh to Laurel? Yes she was and she knew it.

Was Sara lying about anything she said to her? Nope

Sara had always loved Laurel. She'd spent years following Laurel everywhere she could wanting to play with her. Sometimes laurel was so fun but sometimes she was rude and bossy. But Sara had never cared about that. But what started upsetting her was when she was in school. Despite what people thought Sara wasn't a stupid girl. She was quite clever and did well in tests but the problem was that while Sara did well. Laurel excelled so anything she did was worse than Laurel and laurel had always reminded her of this.

There were only 3 things Sara did better than Laurel. Dancing, art and acting. Sara was more of a imaginative and creative person who enjoyed expressing herself through that and Laurel was more academic and enjoyed writing essays. But Laurel always reminded Sara that her skill set was useless in the real world. So after years of this Sara just gave up. 

She decided why bother when everything she does is ignored. So she started acting up and pulling pranks and purposefully dating the wrong type of guys. She stopped caring what people thought and went out and got drunk and parted and done stupid stuff just to show everyone she was not Laurels sister.

Sara couldn't blame Laurel for all of her issues. Sara had caused her fair share of problems. At one point when she was 7 she became obsessed with pulling pranks on Laurel. It wasn't to bully her but to Sara it was just fun. So she did silly things like dying laurels hair pink when she slept or stealing her bookbag and hiding it in school or pulling up Laurels school dress in front of boys. Sara knew now that stuff was just dumb but she just saw it as harmless pranks back but it made Laurel angry and started getting her to resent Sara.

But despite all this they were still fairly close until laurel pulled that stunt of getting her pulled in by the cops. She'd trusted Laurel enough to tell her her feelings and Laurel just went behind her back. But Sara had gotten over it and moved on with the next guy she could find. At the end of the day she loved laurel but there was still this jealousy and resentment there.

But all that ended when she went to college. Sara had started a medical degree to try and be a doctor. The past few years she'd settled down her rebellious side and focused on studying more and done well in her exams (not as good as laurel as her big sister had of course pointed out) and Sara going to college was th breath of fresh air she needed. No longer was she compared to her sister because in a medical degree no one knew or cared about Laurel Lance so Sara was free to truly be herself.

If Sara was honest she knew she should've sat down and talked all this out with Laurel as it wasn't healthy but Sara had been afraid of it turning into a fight and she was quite clueless then and thought things would be okay.

Then her and Oliver started texting more and it turned into more flirting. Sara knew it was wrong and not loyal to her sister but she remembered rhe times Laurel had screwed her over and gone behind her back as kids so that's how she wrongly justified herself. Of course now Sara knew it was stupid and wrong and just childish. But to her it was just texting and words so who cares.

But then he'd suggested they "meet up" next time she's back in town and Sara had gotten worried. She was worried about hurting Laurel because she loved her sister but also she couldn't just turn off her feelings like they were nothing. The old feelings continued to resurface. She'd been on the fence and even having doubts about it but then Laurel snapped at her for trying to give her advice. She'd said that Oliver wasn't always loyal and Sara secretly knew that since she had a phone of text messages proving that point and he had already cheated on laurel and it was widely known but Laurel had completely ignored it. Then when Laurel called her a bitch. Sara just snapped and decided to hell with it and done what she did.

Of course now she regrets it. Nether her or Laurel were completely innocent both were silly kids squabbling and Sara knew her reputation had been one of a slut happy to sleep with her sisters boyfriend but none of those people knew that it wasn't a quick random hook up and Sara had liked Oliver longer than Laurel had and that Laurel had constantly put down Sara and made her feel inadequate. That was why she chose to do it because she liked that Oliver chose her to go on that boat instead of Laurel. Of course now Sara knows that was simply because he had cold feet over moving in with Laurel rather than because he actually cared about her but that's what she'd naively believed as a kid.

Everyone always told Sara how lucky she was to have such a nice sister and yes Sara had a lot of fun with Laurel and they were close and good friends but Laurel had subtly been putting Sara down her whole life. Not openly doing it but in small ways that maybe even didn't notice and of course Sara who'd always had a short fuse had fired back in less subtle ways that had built on the tension. 

But now Sara had been into hell and back. She knew she had to fix things with her sister and to swallow her pride and her fears and have the talk she should have had with her a long time ago.

Sara continues working out for another hour finishing with a spinning heel kick into her training dummy that splits it wide open. She pulls of her sweaty t shirt and goes and showers before getting back into her jeans and leather jacket. It wasn't her usual one she'd worn since being in the League and being given it by Nyssa but an older one she'd found the other day at her dads place. It was one of the last presents Laurel had given her for her Christmas/birthday and Sara had always loved it and had started to wear it again to symbolise how she wanted to reconnect with Laurel and fix things that hadn't been right between them since they were infants. She takes out her phone and wanted to call her but she guessed Laurel would just reject the call so she texts her.

We need to sort this crap out. Meet at the park tomorrow at noon? S xxx

Sara smiles at the S she'd put at the end of her text it had been a running joke between the sisters for years they'd sign off every email or text with their initial. Neither really knew why but it had become a habit. Sara sends the text then packs up her training equipment and as she goes to leave her phone beeps. She quickly checks it and sees her sisters reply.

Sure see you then...and are you seriously still doing that stupid initial thing...what a dork....L xxx

Sara laughs a little at the text. That was so much like Laurel to criticise her for something then do it herself. Though Sara later thinks that even though it made her laugh there it also was a good example of the issue between them. Sara just hopes now that she could finally fix their issues and become friends again and with any luck make them even better than they were before all this started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This fic was only meant to be one chapter but I got into it a lot but next chapter will be the final one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issues resolved.

Sara arrives at the park first and buys a coffee from a mobile coffee shop and sits down and waits for Laurel. Eventually she turns up and bites her lip and looks at Sara

"Hi Sara."

Sara nods and gives her a smile.

"Hey....so if you're gonna try and kill me again can we get that bit over with now?"

She says it with her usual teasing smile which makes Laurel half laugh half roll her eyes.

"Nah all good...I'm sorry about that."

Sara shrugs.

"You ain't the first to take a swing at me you won't be the last."

Laurel nods and sits down.

 

"You mean like that girl you upset by messing with her boyfriend?"

Sara smiles.

"At least I'm consistent."

"Mmm"

Sara sighs.

"Look Laurel. I don't want it to be this way with us. I fucked up badly I was a dumb kid but look I was young and a boy I liked for years offered me a trip on a private yacht to go to China. Yes I should've said no straight away and I know that now. But it was 6 years Laurel. I was nearly dead because of my choices. My choice nearly killed me thousands of times. Every time I shower I see the scars that my choices gave me. I don't want to lose my big sister over it as well."

Laurel sighs.

"Look Sara...I was angry for so long and yeah okay I'm still a little pissed but I'm glad your home but last week I was drunk when I acted the way I did. But you weren't and all those things you said..."

Sara interupts.

"I'm sorry but you know I've got a temper and a big mouth Laurel. "

"That's not what I meant. You didn't say those things about our childhood to get me angry you said them because you feel that way. Years of resenting me for it."

Sara sighs.

"Yeah I did. I do in a way. Look Laurel I love you I always have and I know you love me. But growing up as the second child. I had to live in your shadow of the perfect Laurel Lance. Everyone saw me and expected me to be amazing at all the subjects you were and when I was good at something well no big deal because Laurel was to. I never got to be my own person. I was just Laurels sister. I know that's not your fault Laurel but when you're a little kid that stuff gets to you. Then well you did shit to me as well but yeah it was give and take with us. You did something I gave it back fair enough ww're even. But it was your back stabbing ways that got me. Ratting on me for fighting when I was defending you. The party I went to that I'd spent hours gushing to you about how excited I was. That hurt Laurel...you were my big sister and you did that to me. It's not an excuse for what I did. But everyone makes me into the bad person but it wasn't all me either."

Laurel sighs and nods.

 

"You're right Sara. I always knew that you were compared to me and honestly I enjoyed it. I know that's wrong but I did and yeah I snitched on you but I always cared Sara and I always always was there for you. As you said neither of us are innocent but I do love you Sara and yeah in a way I was jealous of you with your beautiful blonde flowing hair, your naturally athletic body. I was jealous of you so I wanted to make you feel inferior to me. That was wrong but I do love you. Now and always."

Sara bites her lip.

"I love you to Laurel and I know I've done shit. A lot of bad stuff and I know you have to. But the thing is. I always owned up to what I did you passed the blame to me a lot and look this is dumb kids shit. We're both adults this shouldn't be an issue anymore. We're both old enough and ugly enough to work through it."

Sara says with a laugh which makes Laurel giggle.

"Speak for yourself on the ugly part bitch."

Sara smirks.

"Whatever I always tell people my names Cinderella and they believe me when they see you. They see my ugly sister."

Laurel punched her playfylly.

"It's ugly step sister you dumbass."

Sara shrugs with a grin.

"Whatever point still stands."

 

"Idiot."

"Dork."

"Midget."

"Lanky."

"Peter pan."

Sara glares playfylly.

"Alright that's just low Laurel."

Laurel grins.  
"Still got the video of your little improv tap dance."

"Fuck you."

She groans then giggles.

"Even then laurel after that mortifying mess. All I wanted was you. You cheered me up you came and found me and made jokes, made fun of it and got me into a play argument so I'd forget my embarrassment. You were always an amazing sister. I was the one jealous of you."

Laurel smiles and takes Sara's hand in hers.

"I know I did things wrong Sara but I always loved you. Yeah when you were first I was resentful and jealous of the attention you got and I guess that always stayed with me to some extent. But I always loved you and wanted you to be happy and safe."

"I know Laurel and you were. You were the one I'd come to when I had a nightmare and needed a hug, you were the one I wanted when I was sick to read me stories and make me smile. You were the one I'd tell every embarassing secret to. That's why it hurt so much when you ratted on me about that party."

Laurel sighs.

" I was scared and my jealousy took over. I saw you all dressed up looking amazing and I panicked. I was dumb and I'm sorry."

Sara nods.

"Me to for everything. I know I'll be making up for it forever but I just want the chance to do it. I need my sister back."

Her voice breaks on the last words and laurel hugs her tight.

"You never lost me. I'm here for your dumb ass and I always will be. You spent 6 years making up for it. You've made it up. It's done."

Sara nods and closes her eyes. Sitting back and takes her hand.

"God we're a fucking mess laurel."

Sara laughs as does Laurel.

"Yeah I know right. Leave it to the Lance sisters to be a castaway and an alcoholic."

Sara sighs.

"I'll be there for you Laurel. You need me to come to AA meetings with you I'll be there and hey if you're on the wagon I will be as well."

Laurel shakes her head.

"Just because I can't drink doesn't mean you shouldn't Sara."

Sara shrugs.

"Like I said I always followed you and tried to be like you. Sooo if you're not drinking than neither am I."

Laurel laughs.

"You work in a nightclub."

"Yeah work not party there. Thea wouldn't be happy if I drunk her prophets. Seriously how the fuck am I working for thea Queen. I used to babysit her. She's not even old enough to drink."

Laurel laughs.

"Never stopped you."

"Or you..."

Laurel grimaces.

"True, wow you're right I really do hold you in low regard even though I'm just as bad."

Sara shrugs.

"Hey we're not perfect but we'll make an effort."

Laurel nods.

"Sounds fair. Though since my baby sister is now a waitress does that mean all soft drinks are free for me?"

"Pfft hell no for you it's double the price."

Laurel laughs.

"Fair enough."

"Like I said Thea can be a strict little bitch. Though she always was a stubborn brat."

Laurel burst out laughing.

"Oh god i remember you phoning me while babysitting her. Oh laurel I'm gonna kill this kid, Laurel if I kill her and hide her in one of the bedrooms do you reckon they'll ever find her with how many rooms they have, laurel when this kid gets to high school she's gonna get her ass kicked."

"Alright alright I get the point."

Sara laughs.

"Though to be fair Sara you did a job with her. She really looked up to you."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Yeah I was such a great role model."

LAurel shrugs.

"Well you're kind and strong and caring and funny. You always wanted to help people even then. Yeah you did some dumb stuff to but you were always more than that."

Sara gives her a smile.

"Maybe...anyway hey. I should get going I've got a shift in half an hour."

Laurel nods and stands up. Sara dos to and the sisters embrace properly.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Sara beams and buried her head into her sisters shoulder, she's missed this feeling of familiarity and safety. That is until Laurel scoops Sara in the air and carries her over towards the pond. Sara screams.

"Laurel don't you bloody dare I mean it I swear to god..."

She tried to sound angry but was laughing at how stupid this was. Laurel laughs and puts her down on the grass. Sara huffs at her.

"Oh you "Bitch."

"Just reminding baby sister who's boss."

Laurel grins. Sara rolls her eyes and holds up her hand to laurel.

"Little help?"

Laurel laughs and takes Sara's hand to pull her up but as she does Sara yanks her down so she lands face first in the grass.

"Ooh amateur mistake there sis."

"Oh you little rat you're dead."

 

Laurel hops up and Sara sprints off laughing, both sisters were laughing remembering the familiar times between them and just glad they had each other back again and that they'd found each other and would never lose the other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. It's been a while but I wanted to finish this off. Again this is not a hate fic for either character but just an exploration of their childhood which we never saw much of. I love both characters and not looking to start some stupid fandom war. 
> 
> I wanted to write some sisterly fun between them and I'm glad I did to make them both happy and love each other again. Perhaps I'll do one more pure sisterly fluff just for the fun of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later.

A few weeks after the 2 sisters reconcile life had gotten pretty normal. Sara was now staying in Laurels spare bedroom at Laurels insistence. It wasn't ideal for Sara who had to sneak off at night to do her vigilante work but she could manage as she'd tell Laurel she was spending the night at Oliver's.

Tonight though Sara had the night and was spending it with Laurel. Laurel was curled up in front of the tv while Sara was in the shower. Sara comes out wrapped in a towel. Laurel looks round and rolls her eyes.

"After 6 years you still can't just get dressed in the bathroom can you?"

Sara shrugs.

"Why break a habit anyway I've got a towel haven't i?"

"Still more of you than I ever wanna see."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Fuck off."

Laurel laughs then raises her eyes on her biceps.

"Damm girl did you get washed up at a gym for 6 years those arms were never that big."

Sara tries to cover them with her towel.

"Laurel...come on..."

Laurel sighs.

"I know you say you can't tell me what happened but I mean you come home totally different body type. I mean castaways don't usually get ripped and muscular like that."

"Laurel drop it."

"Okay okay go get dressed then we'll watch a movie okay?"

Sara nods and heads into her room and takes a deep breath. She hates lying to her sister especially when everything was going good but she couldn't tell her the truth of what happened to her. Sara sighs and gets into her pyjamas a pair of shorts and saa tank top. She comes out and sits next to laurel and playfully steals the piece of pizza Laurel was about to eat which earned her a smack with a cushion.

Sara laughs and looks at the TV and groans.

"Seriously Laurel Titanic?"

"What its a classic."

"Just because it's old and long doesn't make it a classic. It's cheesy as hell."

"Yeah that's part of the fun you and me used to take the piss out of this all the time."

Sara laughs and shakes her head and settled down to watch it. She was laughing with Laurel the whole way through mimicking the lines and accents. But Laurel didn't notice that towards the end Sara went deathly quiet as she stared at the screen. Sara wasn't seeing the movie she was seeing herself constantly dragged under the water smashing into rocks and debris. She could feel the cold water crashing over her as her night robe and underwear soaked through. 

Laurel didn't notice any of this and was still laughing and looked at Sara.

"Like seriously bitch move up a bit he can get on I mean....Sara?"

Laurel frowns noticing Sara's reaction. Laurel frowns confused and looks at the screen then suddenly it clicked.

"Oh my god...."

She quickly turned the tv off and touched Sara's arm. Sara jumped looking around wildly. Laurel clings to her arm.

"Hey it's okay. You're safe you're okay."

Sara groans.

"Oh my god that's embarassing."

"No hey shit I'm sorry what was I thinking making you watch this movie. I'm an idiot."

Sara gives her a small smile.

"No arguments there. But not for that reason. Laurel no makes me do anything you know that. I didn't think it'd affect me that much."

Laurel sighs.

"Im sorry."

"Hey it's okay. We just know titanic is now off limits and it's a great way to shut me up."

Sara says with a laugh which Laurel chuckles at.

"Mmm true very useful to know. But you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. I'm gonna just go to bed sleep it off. That okay?"

Laurel nods.

"Yeah...sleep will sis."

 

A few hours later Sara was in a restless sleep. The nightmares were flashing through her head and she was thrashing around her bed yelling. She was covered in sweat. Laurel pokes her head round the door and frowns and runs in and grabs Sara's shoulders.

"Sara wake up it's okay your fine."

Sara's eyes snap open and in that moment she feels someone over her and believes someone is trying to kill her in her sleep. Sara snaps out and lashes out a punch onto her attackers nose then twists the wrist making them fall down onto the bed Sara spins on top ready to strike them in the throat when suddenly her vision clears and she sees her sister looking terrified. Sara stops and drops down next to laurel breathing heavily.

 

"Shit...oh my god...Laurel I...I'm so sorry."

Laurel was breathing heavily to her nose was bleeding from Sara's punch but she was just concerned for her sister.

"It's okay Sara it's okay.."

Laurel reaches out for Sara's hand but Sara pulls away.

"I need to leave,"

"Sara it's 2 in the morning, you can't go out now."

"Laurel I'm dangerous if I stay im gonna end up hurting you. Look at what I just did."

Laurel jumps up and puts her arms on Sara's shoulders.

"Hey you were startled you had a nightmare and I startled you and you lashed out. You didn't hurt me to be malicious or because you wanted to hurt ME....besides....you didn't hurt me because you still Punch like a 5 year old."

Sara chokes out a laugh.

"Tell that to your nose."

Sara grabs a tissue and gives it to her sister.

"Here..."

Laurel presses it against her nose.

"Thanks..."

Sara sighs.

"When I woke up and saw you....I flashed back. It was 3 years ago. I was in a small town just outside of Tibet. I was in a bar...a group of men...got pushy with me....I fought them off and left. I thought that was it. I went to bed then hours later my door was kicked in all 4 of them jumped on me pinned me to the bed and had a knife at my throat. They tried to...well you can imagine what they wanted to do to me. I barely escaped....I don't what I was dreaming of but when I woke up your hand on my chest just bought me back to then."

Laurel covers her mouth hearing this story.

"Oh my god,..Sara...that's...I...I can't imagine what you went through. The guys that did it...did you call the police get them arrested?"

"No...I just...,I just got out of town quick I was scared."

That was a lie. Sara had killed all 4 of them and paid the owner of the hotel (a criminal himself) to dispose of them. Laurel seemed to accept it and nods.

"Okay but hey you are safe now that won't happen again."

Sara nods and puts her head in her hands.

"This sucks."

"It'll get easier Sara. You could speak to someone."

"No way am I speaking to a shrink." 

"Okay okay but it's an option."

Laurel goes imto Sara's wardrobe and rummages through it. Sara looks up and raises her eyebrow.

"2 in the morning you just got a busted nose and you think this is the time to steal my clothes?"

Laurel looks back and rolls her eyes.

 

"If you remember it was you who used to steel my clothes."

"Meh apples and oranges."

Laurel laughs and throws Sara another pair of shorts and a t shirt. 

"I think you should change out of those smelly sweaty clothes."

Sara sighs and nods and stands up and pulls off her t shirt. Laurel frowns again seeing the scars. Sara looks at her.

"Shit happened Laurel. It's no big deal."

Laurel nods.

"Yeah sorry I'll let you have some privacy."

Sara finished changing.

"No...stay...please?"

Laurel picked up the small hint of desperation in her sisters voice.

"Sure but if you choke me in your sleep I'll come and haunt your ass forever."

Sara laughs and gets back in bed.

"Noted."

Laurel gets in and cuddles Sara. 

"God this is familiar ai sis."

Sara laughs and nods.

 

"Yeah it is. My big sister still my hero and my protector."

Laurel kisses her head.

"I think you're a hero with or without me."

"Maybe but I'm a better one because of you."

The sisters smile at each other and fall asleep. They have each other that's all they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote this one to conclude there modern day story. But I will update it with one shots based on different periods during and before the events of arrow and during there childhood some that were referenced in the fic.
> 
> Enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara takes a break from the Legends to catch up with her sister.
> 
> Set just after seires 1. Last refuge.

This was going to be a long night. Laurel had spent the last half an hour tracking some ghosts movements but it had turned into a trap and was currently trying to fight them all off. She'd fended off most but was knocked to the floor by one. Before laurel could react the ghost dropped to the floor and Laurel saw a knife in his back. She looks across the rooftop and sees Sara walking towards her with a smirk.

"Hey sis."

Laurel rolls her eyes.

"I had that."

Sara grins and helps her up.

"You're welcome."

The 2 sisters hug and Laurel sees Sara's outfit.

"That suit looks good on you."

Sara grins.

"Yeah it's done me a lot of good. But hey you done for the night and we can go catch up?"

Laurel nods.

"Sounds like a plan kiddo."

The 2 head back to the bunker and change out of their uniforms and go to Sara's favourite Chinese cafe. Sara casually orders in Chinese and sits down at a booth with Laurel. Laurel was watching her sister. She looked different. She knew Sara was off travelling through time with the Legends trying to stop Vandal Savage but Sara looked older than she had the last time Laurel had seen more. But she also looked better and happier to.

Sara smiles at Laurel.

"You're thinking to loudly."

Laurel rolls her eyes.

"A problem you've never had."

"Hahaha funny."

Both laugh and Laurel smiles.

"Sooo how's your doctor who story going?"

Sara groans.

"No more Doctor Who references please we hear enough of them from Ray as it is."

Laurel chuckles.

"Yeah I can imagine. But seriously how is it?"

Sara sighs.

"It's...well it's not great. I mean we've found Savage loads of times but haven't been able to end him."

Laurel nods.

"I hear he's tough,..who's on your team again?"

Sara starts listing them with her fingers.

"Myself, Ray, Martin Stein, Jax, Mick Rory, Leonard Snart and Kendra Saunders."

Laurel frowns a little.

"Wait Mick Rory and Leonard Snart are criminals."

Sara nods laughing.

"Yeah well what would you call an ex assassin?"

Laurel doesn't answer that but instead asks.

"So where've you been?"

Sara laughs.

"All over the place. We started off in 1975 and I met a young Stein." Sara laughs.

Laurel smiles.

"I met him once or twice at college where he was lecturing. Seems like a guy who spent his youth in the lab."

Sara chuckles.

"Oh no young Martin certainly wasn't that. He may or may not have flirted with me."

Laurel rolls her eyes.

"God Sara you never change."

Sara holds her hands up.

"Hey he flirted with me. Then we went to his dorm and smoked some weed."

Laurel punches her arm.

"SARA?..."

"Hey it was undercover work had to be done."

Laurel groans again shaking her head.

"So apart from getting high with Stein what else you been up to?...how is your..."

Sara finishes the question for her.

"My bloodlust?"

Laurel nods.

"After that me and Rip went into a bank to try and steal Savages money. We got made and I killed all of the guards apart from one...rip he...well he called me basically an animal."

Laurel frowns.

"Asshole how dare he judge you."

Laurel knew Sara hated not being able to control it. But Sara shakes her head.

"He actually gave me some decent advice on handling it. But that mission was a bust but then we broke into the pentagon."

Laurels eyes widen.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah that didn't go so good either. Kendra clawed out a guards eyes, snart snatched a wallet and firestorm blew out the roof."

"Wow Sara you have a very capable team."

Sara shrugs.

"Well anyway long story short we find our savage is working for the Russians to make a firestorm. Ray, Mick and Stein got thrown in a Russian gulag. I kicked the crap out of 6 Bratva thugs."

"Course you did."

Laurel mumbles which makes Sara smile.

"We broke out Stein and the others....but then..well we ended up in star city 2046."

Laurels eyes widen.

"No way. What was it like?"

Sara sighs.

"You can't tell Ollie or felicity or John or anyone about this got it?"

Laurel nods.

"Well first that was a potential timeline which will be erased when me and Ray return. But star city was a wreck. Grant WIlson Slades son had wrecked the city."

"What about Ollie and the rest of us?"

"I don't know what happened to you Ollie just said you and felicity and dad were gone...."

"So...dead?"

"I didn't want to know details. But yeah there was a new green arrow. Connor Hawke."

Laurel thinks.

"Never heard of him."

"His real name was John Diggle Jr...but Ollie lost his arm and went into hiding. I swear Laurel he had this awful grey beard he looked like Gandalf."

Both sisters laugh at that.

"Anyway we stopped Deathstroke. Connor and Ollie became the new team arrow when I left. Then we had a fight with time pirates and Mick sold us out."

Laurel scoffs.

"Shocker."

"So snart took him and made him dissapear..."

"You mean he killed him?"

"Nope...just dumped him there. Problem is he was picked up by the time masters and trained as a bounty hunter fir them who chased us through history. But we were in 1958 and I went undercover in an insane assylum."

Laurel grins.

"Best place for you."

Sara flips her off playfylly.

"And I met this nurse..."

Laurel groans.

"Oh boy...."

Sara laughs.

"We kissed but I freaked, it was my first kiss since I was resurrected it felt like my first ever kiss."

Sara's eyes looked sad and Laurel seeing how much older her eyes looked.

"Sara, how long have you been away by your time."

Sara smiles a little.

"2 and a half years."

Laurels eyes widen.

"2 and a half years..oh my god that means you're older than me right now."

Sara laughs.

"Shit you're right, I didn't think of that....hey I'm finally the big sister."

Laurel scoffs.

"Yeah in your dreams but how've you been gone so long?"

"Well after we finished in 58 the waverider was atagxked by Chronos or Mick. The ship took stranding me Ray and Kendra there. It wasn't rips fault but we were stuck there for 2 years."

Laurel gasps.

"You lived a normal life in 1958?"

Sara laughs.

"Well not quite. I may have rejoined the League."

Laurel looks shocked.

"Sara why would you do that to yourself you hated the League."

Sara sighs.

"I don't know. I felt so abandoned and lost I needed some familiarity but I retrained under the League met Talia Nyssas sister. Then we were rescued and we captured Mick. We got him back to our side now. But then the Time Masters sent a killer after us. But not us us. Our younger selves."

Laurel frowns.

"Wait what?"

"The pilgrim the time masters hit man. Attacked me when I was 17 at the precinct when dad was giving me a tour. I managed to fight off thr pilgrim and we put...my younger self on the waverider. God Laurel if was weird. Seeing the silly little girl that I was and I just couldn't imagine now that I'd ever be her. Seriously my hair back then..."

Laurel laughs.

"Oh god i remember. But yeah you've changed so much since then but Sara you were always a good person. Yeah you were unfocused but you still always had a good heart."

"Yeah when I wasn't sleeping with my sisters boyfriend that is."

"Sara...we've sorted that."

Sara nods.

"I know but you know then the pilgrim kidnapped dad and we rescued him and his younger self saw me as I am now. It was nice. He said he was proud and that he always knew I'd end up helping people."

Laurel smiles.

"Dad always believed in you even when you didn't."

Sara nods.

"Was weird seeing him with hair again though."

They both laugh at that.

"God yeah I can't picture him not bald now."

Sara chuckles.

"But yeah we did that and I just wanted to see you Laurel."

Laurel smiles.

"It's always great to see you sis. It's great you've got this purpose, so you made friends then?"

Sara pulls a face at her.

"You asked me that every day my freshman year of high school."

Laurel shrugs laughing.

"Well have you?"

"Yeah everyone's nice. Even Mick he's a bit rough but he's good at heart. Jax is a nice kid the youngest apart from me. Stein is a bit pompous but you know a good guy Ray...well he's Ray, Kendra she's a bit annoying sometimes but not horrible and rip is again bit of a douche but with everything he's been through its understandable."

Laurel was grinning smugly at Sara. Sara raises her eyebrows.

"What?"

Laurel grins more.

"You missed out Snart in your description."

Sara rolls her eyes looking at the table.

"Did I? Oh so I did. Yeah he's alright...."

Laurel smirks more.

"Ooh Sara you have a crush on him."

Laurel says in a baby voice and plays with Sara's hair. Sara flushes red and moves her head away.

"Oh my god are you serious. It's like being back in high school."

Laurel was grinning still.

"Hey no shame in it Sara."

"I know there's not and no I don't fancy him Laurel. He's cool enough we nearly died together on the ship so that kind of made us close and he helped me when I was In a difficult position in Russia and you kmow we play cards together sometimes but it's never gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Because we're a team on a mission it'd be inappropriate for us to pursue a relationship."

Laurel laughs.

"Yeah because you've never been part of a big team before and you've never dated one of the,...especially not the bosses daughter."

Sara groans.

"Shut up Nyssa was totally different."

"How?"

Sara groans again.

"Laurel drop it."

She laughs at her sister.

"Fine I'll leave you alone."

"Good because I'd hate to have to kill my own sister with these chopsticks."

Sara looks at the time.

"Shit I gotta go. I sort of borrowed the jumpship without the captains permission."

Laurel grins.

"Ooh Snart rubbing off on you?...I hope in only that way."

Laurel just manages to duck as Sara sends a chopstick right at her head.

 

Sara takes Laurel to the jumpship to give her a lift home. Laurel whistles.

"Okay this is cool."

Sara smiles.

"You should see the Waverider."

"I'd love to."

"Well when savage is dead then I'm totally giving you the tour."

"Mmm will I get to see yours and Snarts bedroom."

Sara blushes.

"Yeah you'll see our /seperate/ bedrooms."

Laurel shrugs and grins. Then gideons voice echoes through the ship.

"Miss Lance incoming message from captain hunter."

Sara groans.

"Oh shit to late. Okay let's get the bollocking over with put him on."

Laurel grins.

"Finally get to see you told off."

Rips face appears on the console.

"Miss Lance what do you think you are doing?"

Sara grins.

"Ah hey Captain lovely to hear from you. Don't worry I'm on the way back."

RIP notices Laurels hair just off camera range and he frowns.

"Please tell me you did not take my jumpship to go on a date and...hookup."

Sara and look at each and pull a face at each other.

"RIp that's disgusting it's my sister you ass."

Laurel pokes her head into camera view and waves.

RIp looks embarrassed.

"Oh well I apologise miss Lance...um Miss Lances."

Laurel grins and speaks.

"It's fine....I'm way out of Sara's league anyway."

Sara scoffs.

"Pfft dream on bitch."

"Yeah yeah baby sister."

"Hey I'm the big sister now."

"Big in numbers maybe you're still only a few centimetres above a midget."

Rip clears his throat.

"As fascinating as this conversation is, miss Lance you need to get back we have another lead."

Sara nods.

"Alright I'll drop Laurel off then I'm on my way."

Sara and Laurel hear a voice from behind Rip.

"Who you talking to Englishman?"

Mick barges into view.

"Oh hey blondie. You steal the jumpship? I like your style and you've got a hot chick in there as well. Like your style even more."

Sara glares.

"My sister Mick."

Mick shrugs.

"Wait is that that Lawyer bitch...I hate Lawyers."

Sara couldn't help but laugh at fhat. Laurel glares at Sara.

"I can hear you...Mick..is it?"

Mick shrugs.

"I don't give a crap. See ya."

The line ends. Laurel looks at her.

"Nice friend Sara."

"Meh I think accurately summed you up."

"Asshole."

 

Sara drops down on Laurels buildings roof.

"Well hey it was good to see you laurel."

"You to Sara, hey don't wait 2 and a half years before visiting again."

Sara chuckles.

"I'll do my best little sister."

"Yeah keep dreaming."

The 2 sisters hug and Sara gets back in the jump ship.

"Love you sis."

Laurel smiles and waves.

"Love you to."

Sara smiles and takes off. She was planning to visit her again soon. But time had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked that. Just doing Sara and laurel one shots now. Any requests you can comment them below.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks since Sara had moved in with Laurel after she came back and the 2 had reconnected. Sara hadn't exactly been thrilled of the idea of moving in with Laurel but it was the best option. Laurel loved having her sister back and at first thought it was going to be just like old times between them.

But it hadn't worked out that way, while yes the 2 were getting along now things were different. Sara wasn't the person Laurel remembered. As a kid Sara was chatty and bubbly and generally just happy. She always have a witty and cheeky comeback for everything you said to her. Her cheek had often defused arguments between the pair because she'd just made Laurel laugh so much they'd both forget there argument. Yes Sara could take things to the extreme but Laurel knew Sara never meant what she did in a hurtful way. It was just Sara having fun.

But since she'd been back Sara had been a lot quieter. Yes there were flashes of the old Sara Lance wit and her and laurel had some back and forth banter, but Laurel saw Sara was a lot quieter. Sometimes things felt awkward between them like neither knew what to say to the other. Sara's eyes had changed to. Laurel had always been jealous of Sara's gorgeous blue eyes which always seemed to shine with light. But now they looked colder and sadder. Laurel knew Sara would've been through a lot in 6 years but something just unnerved Laurel about her sister.

One morning Laueel woke up and made herself a coffee. She smiles seeing Sara's closed bedroom door. A common prank of their chidlphood had been Laurel waking up Sara because Sara never got up before midday unless she had school or work. So laurel bursts into Sara's room.

"WAKEY WAKEY."

Laurel frowns seeing that Sara's bed was empty and made.

"Sara?"

She checks the bathroom. And she wasn't there. She then sees Sara's window is open. Outside the window was a fire escape that led to the apartment buildings roof. Laurel pulls her dressing gown across herself and climbs up the ladder and gets on the roof and gasps seeing her sister. Sara had her tied back in a bun and she was in a black sport bra and black shorts. She was moving across the roof throwing punches and kicks in the air. Laurel was shocked yes the 2 had taken self defence as kids and Sara had been average at it. But this was much more than that. Sara was moving with pinpoint precision with amazing agility and flexibility. 

Laurel gasped as Sara jumped into a flying kick and landed gracefully Imediately going into another series of punches. Then Sara starts doing front flips and back flips and hand stand press ups. Laurels eyes widen seeing Sara's stomach. Her abs were extremely well defined and her arms were very tonned. While Sara never had a terrible body as a kid she was never that muscular. Also laurel saw a huge amount of scars on Sara's stomach, she realised they looked very similar to Oliver's. Laurel guessed that made some sense even though Oliver said he got them from being torutued. Laurels stomach clenched. Had her baby sister been torutued as well. Laurel steps forward and calls out.

"Sara."

Sara Imediately spins round and relaxes seeing Laurel. She puts on a bright cheerful smile.

"Hey Laurel."

Laurel walks over trying to think of what to say.

"Umm..ah...what're you doing?"

Sara grabs a towel and a water bottle.

"Just working out."

Laurel nods.

"Looking at those abs of yours it seems you've done that a lot."

Sara laughs.

"Yeah well when you're wifi free with no phone signal there's not a lot else to do."

Laurel smiles.

"I should try that I could do with dropping a dress size."

Laurel cringes to herself. That was such an insensitive thing to say. Laurel saw Sara's smile harden a little. But Sara shrugs.

"Shut up there's no weight for you to lose sis."

"Sara...those scars...where did they come from?"

Sara bites her lip.

"Cut myself shaving."

She said in a cheeky voice. Laurel rolls her eyes. Now that was more like her Sara.

"What shaving your stomach?

"Yeah gotta keep the abs sharp."

"Sara....seriously? What happened?"

Sara sighs at her.

"Laurel I was washed out of a sinking boat. That's not as painless as the movies make out. I smashed into some rocks near the shore, got stung by some jellyfish and got cut on some if the gambits debris."

Laurel nods. That made sense.

"Looks painful."

Sara shrugs.

"It didn't tickle. Come on I'm getting cold."

Laueel laughs.

"Not surprising when you're up here this early in basically just your underwear."

Sara chuckles and climbs down the ladder gracefully something else laurel notices. When they get back in Sara smiles at her.

"I call first dibs on the shower."

Laurel laughs.

"No arguments here....you stink."

Sara glares playfylly.

"Screw you it's called hard work."

Sara chuckles and heads in the bathroom. Sara comes out fully dressed in a grey t shirt and black jeans. Laurel had already made breakfast.

"Here you need to refuel after all that badass training."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"It's not that much of a surprise laurel. I worked out sometimes before."

Laurel grins.

"Yeah when you fancied the new trainer at the gym....is that why you started? You had a crush on the person training you."

Sara hides a smirk thinking of Nyssa.

"Never you mind....also this breakfast better not give me food poisoning. I still have nightmares about the meals you cooked me."

"Oi...I got better I mean if you can turn into some Kung fu muscle woman than surely I can learn some cooking."

Sara grins.

"Hmmmm....I think the cooking is more unlikely."

Laurel flips her off playfully 

"Just eat."

"Alright but if I end up sick and can't go to work you can explain it to Thea."

Sara smikes and eats and they both eat in silence, once they're finished Laurel looks at her.

"Sara....what happened to you...those 6 years?"

Sara sighs.

"Laurel...I'm trying to move on and forget it."

"I know but...Sara you're so different now."

"6 years will do that Laurel....good or bad different?"

"I know but still...and I don't know Sara, I mean I loved you back then and I still do and you seem so much more mature and focused and less wild. But there's something I can't place from you."

Sara sighs.

"Laurel I went through a lot of shit did stuff I'm not proud of. But I'm trying to move forward."

"I know I'm proud of you for that and getting a job that quickly that's brilliant sis. But...your scars.."

Sara groans.

"Laurel I explained them to you."

"I know but Sara. Ollie has scars like that from that time to."

Sara nods.

"I know I've seen them..." Sara cringes at what she just Implied. "Sorry."

Laurel rolls her eyes with a small smile, it didn't bother her anymore.

"Hey it's fine. You can do what you want in that area. But my point is he said those scars were from being torutued."

Sara shrugs.

"I don't know what happened to him. We were separated most of the time."

"Sara......were you tortured?"

Laurel hates how blunt that came out. Sara looks down.

"Not in that sense no....but I met some not so nice people. I'll leave It at that."

Laurel gets uo and walks over and hugs her tight. Sara was surprised but hugs back.

"Hey what's this for?"

"I'm sorry Sara."

"For what?"

"I'm your big sister I promised I'd always protect you."

"Laurel this wasn't from a school yard bully this was the other side of the world where you thought I was dead. I give you a pass for fhat one."

She said with a laugh. Laurel snorts a laurel.

,  
"I was such a bitch when you came home."

Sara grins and pokes her.

"Yeah you were a bit of a bitch."

Laurel burst out laughing.

"Hey you're supposed to say no you weren't."

"But you were a bitch."

Laurel huffs and punches her shoulder at Sara's cheeky grin. Laurel knows she's just joking.

"I was."

Sara shakes her head.

"Yeah but I deserved it. I'm surprised I didn't get it more from dad."

"Yeah because he understood you....I didn't, I should've realised that yeah I suffered but you went through so much more."

"It's not a competition laurel."

"I'm just sorry."

"It's fine. We've sorted It now like big girls."

Sara chuckles and laurel laughs as well.

"Big? I mean you may be ripped now but you're still a borderline midget."

"Hey,,this borderline midget can kick your ass now sis."

Both smile at each other at how easy the banter between them flowed.

"I'm just so happy to have you home Sara. Whichever version of you it is."

Sara smiles.

"I thought about you every single day...but I knew you'd hate me."

Laurel sighs.

" I was angry with you but never hated you. I know it didn't seem that way when you first got back but I'd go to your grave every week and talk to you for hours. Telling you all the stupid stuff I used ti talk to you about. "

Sara smiles.

"Yeah well at least my grave actually listened....I never did."

Laurel gives her a half glare.

"Ass."

Sara grins cheekily and laurel smiles.

"Ooh hey Sara. I have a load of your old stuff in a cupboard. I kept it after we moved out the house, I couldn't bring myself to chuck any of your stuff."

Sara smiles.

"You better not have stolen any of my clothes."

"Pfft as if I'd wear your terrible style choices "

"My style was awesome don't you forget it."

Laurel laughs and goes and gets the boxes. Sara smikes and sits on the floor as they go through it. Laurel had never been able to face looking through Sara's stuff. Sara groans pulling an old dress of hers. A pink dress with flowers on it

"God I actually wore this....it looks like a hippy threw up on it."

Laurel burst out laughing.

"It does doesn't it."

They rummage through for a while joking about things and talking about old stories between them before laurel grins.

"Oooooohhhhh look who I found."

Sara looks over as laurel pulls out a stuffed toy shark. Sara laughs.

"Oh god sharky."

Sara takes it off laurel and nuzzles the toy into the face with a big smile. Laurels heart explodes right there Sara looked exactly like the little girl she remembered.

"You used to be inseparable from that thing."

Sara smiles and puts the toy carefully down.

"Yeah it was weird when the gambit went down I was floating on a piece of debris and I was starving and dehydrated but a shark came under me,"

Laurel gasps but Sara ignores it.

"I was so out of it all I could think about was sharky and I thought that shark was my friend. " Sara laughs a little. "It swam right by me...then it just swam off."

Laurel frowns.

"It didn't attack you?"

"Nope I mean it should've killed me. I had blood on me to I cut my head when I fell off the bed. But it didn't..."

Sara thinks about it as she keeps looking through stuff and groans and pulls out her old diary.

"Okay this needs to be burnt"

Laurel smiles sadly and Sara looks at her.

"You read it?"

"Sorry...I..I just wanted to feel close to you to see your hand writing your opinions."

Sara groans.

"I wrote a few rude things about you in there."

Laurel laughs.

"I know."

"Sorry sis,,,I was a dumb teenager who was a hot head and I wrote a lot of that right after arguments before I could calm down."

Laurel shakes her head laughing.

"Sara it's fine a lot of the insults actually made me laugh. It was so you...it was some of the other stuff that made me sad."

Sara looks at her confused. Laurel points at the diary.

"May I?"

"Well you already have so.."

Sara passes her the diary, laurel sighs and finds the page and reads out loads Sara's entry.

"I'm so tired of being second best. I love Laurel with all my heart. She's my big sister and my best friend but I'm never going to be able to fill her shoes. She's to clever, to cool, to perfect for me to be anything more than laurels failure sister. It's not her fault but I'm just always second best. I worked so hard on my history project and got a B. I was so happy with that. I ran home and told mom but she just looked at me and said why didn't you get an A your sister got an A. So even if I did get an A its no big deal laurel already did it. Then me and mom had a row then Laurel walks in and instead of defending me she scolds me and tells me to stop acting like a brat. Ever since I could walk I've wanted to be like laurel. Everything I have done is to make her proud but she just sees me as a brat what's so wrong with me my sister thinks that of me. why can't she just be proud of me?"

Laurel was in tears when she finished reading it out. Sara was looking down. She remembered writing that. She'd been so mad and frustrated that day. That was the day she'd started acting out and going to parties and skipping class and shoplifting. She was finished trying to be laurel and wanted to distance herself from her sisters reputation. Sara sighs and puts her arm round laurels shoulders hating see her cry.

"Sis that was a long time ago we were just kids. "

Laurel sighs.

"Im so sorry I made you feel that way and don't say it was you being hot headed I know you felt that way. Because after that was when you stated acting out more. If I hadn't pushed you away you wouldn't have wanted to get on that boat to get to me."

Sara shakes her head.

"Laurel everything I did. That's all on me I made those choices not you."

Laurel grabs Sara's hands and looks at her.

"Sara I'm so glad you're here for me to say this to now. I didn't think I would when I first read that but you have to know. I was always proud of you. Everything you did made me proud. When you'd make up dances and perform for me, when you did awesome at sports day. That history project I actually read it that night and it was so good Sara you made some great points that I didn't think about. I mean you say you weren't as smart as me. You're wrong you were just as smart but in a different way. I was more focused...you didn't have a goal but you were still smart."

Sara sighs.

"I was always smart but never outstanding like you and it sucked Laurel."

"Yeah and I didn't help did I? I was an arrogant bitch who rubbed it in your face subtly."

"Laurel you helped me with my homework all the time."

"Sara...I wish I'd been there more for you instead of focusing on myself or being with Ollie."

"Hey.,,your my sister not my mom. You had a life to and you were there when it mattered laurel."

Laurel sighs.

"You were a great artist to Sara. I never knew that but some of the drawings you did in this diary were brilliant."

Sara shrugs.

"They were just scribbles...I was always more creative than I was literate. You kmow with that and my dancing and my singing."

Laurel nods.

"And I never encouraged that. I said singing and dancing would never help you...."

"Laurel you were just trying your best for me. You didn't say that stuff out of spite."

"No I was trying to turn you into me because I thought my way was the best. If I had just encouraged you more you could've I dunno...been a backup dancer for Lady Gaga or something."

Sara laughs.

"I very much doubt that Laurel."

Laurel sighs.

"Wanna know the truth? About why I didn't want you dancing or singing? Because I was jealous of you. I was jealous because when we took dance together you were...head and shoulders above me. You were so much better than me and I hated that. I couldn't stand my little sister being better at something so I did everything I could to make you quit. That's the sister I was to you."

Sara squeezes laurels hand.

"You weren't perfect. You made mistakes but so did I. It wasn't always a great sister.....I did Hotwire your car and take it for a joy ride and....crash it into a swimming pool."

Laurel burst out laughing.

"I forgot all about you doing that."

"Wait a second...you didn't know it was me...it got blamed on some random teenagers. I never wrote I did it in the diary"

Laurel chuckles.

"Dad thought that....but I knew it was you"

"How?"

"Well the main reason...,I found the keys in your jacket pocket."

Sara groans.

"Shit amateur mistake I should've thrown in the pool that would've got rid of the prints...why didn't you ever say anything. You could've snitched me up to dad."

Laurel shrugs.

"You were trying to get into college at the time. If you'd gotten charged for joyriding it would've messed your chances up...plus dad would've gone nuts on you so I protected you. I didn't think it was worth you getting chewed out for a stupid mistake."

Sara smiles.

"And you think you were a bad sister?"

"It felt like it reading that diary."

Sara laughs.

"Yeah well the writer was a bit biased."

Laurel laughs.

"Yeah a bit.'

"Laurel...I love you. I always loved you even when you drive me mad. I was jealous of you but you've always been my hero. The one I've looked up to the one I always needed when I was sad or scared or needed advice. Look no matter you'll always be my sister. And I'll always love you."

Laurel hugs Sara tight. Sara returns the hug.

"I love you to sarabear."

Sara groans.

"Worst nickname ever."

"Shut up...I mean it I love you. When mom first let me hold I just loved you and I always wanted to protect you and look after you. I messed up a number of times but I've always been proud and I've always loved you and always will."

Sara smiles and takes the diary from laurels hand and throws it back in the box.

"That diary is my past. That book has been written but you and me we can decide how the rest of the book goes. We can make those mistakes again or we can learn and we can both be better people and better sisters to each other. I'm not her...the girl who wrote that stuff. I don't know if I'm better or worse but I'm trying to figure it out and for that I need my big sister. I need you."

Laurel smiles.

"I'm not who I was either. I'm trying to work it out to and I'm always there to help you and I need my baby sister for that to. We can do it together Sara."

Sara nods and smiles at her.

"Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Some of this is based on one of my one shots "who have you become" but the diary stuff that was another way of me filling the void from their past.
> 
> Let me know your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I always hated how Sara never truly stood up for herself against Laurel. Yeah she did a bad thing but she was punished more than enough and came out stronger for it. The stuff I added in about their childhood is just how I can easily imagine things being between them.
> 
> Please review.


End file.
